


Get Otter Here!

by Ikindajustt



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Andrew Ilnyckyj - Freeform, Buzzfeed, M/M, Minor Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Steven Lim - Freeform, Steven is a shy boy, Worth It, idk how to tag pls help, ill add more tags as It progresses, more characters later in the story, zoo boys, zoo!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikindajustt/pseuds/Ikindajustt
Summary: Steven starts his first day at his dream job.The zoo!!! He’s super excited to meet the animals and help take care of them, he expects them to be his main focus. However, the boy training him might make that a bit more than distracting!





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I’ve never written a fic that I actually felt comfortable posting on here before so I’m very new to this. I wrote this at 12:30am because I couldn’t sleep and I have a final exam tomorrow But! I really hope you guys like it, I’m very open to criticism, like actually please just tell me if it sucks because I honestly don’t know! I don’t quite have a pin point direction on where I want this story to go but hopefully it will get better as it goes on, it will be kinda slow, lots of detail information about the animals and stuff just to give it a bit more depth? Idk, I talk as if I’m a writer but I have no idea! Anyways hope you guys enjoy it!

It was the first day of his new job and steven was rushing through his apartment trying to collect everything he needed for his first day. He was beyond excited, working at a zoo, surrounded by all sorts of different animals had to be the best job in the entire world.  
"Shit shit shit if I don't leave now I'm going to be late! I can't be late!"  
He scooped his keys off the floor, right where he left them and booked it down the stairs and out the door to his car making the short drive to the Los Angeles zoo.

When Steven pulled into the zoo's parking lot he could see that there was definitely not a lot of parking spaces left near the front and had to take one in the very back, sprinting to the front gates to make it in time. He knew he was supposed to meet up with some guy named Andrew who would train him, show him around and give him the whole works on the place. The thing is though, Steven knew nothing about Andrew other than his name, so this might be a bit more challenging than he anticipated. Steven walked up to the entrance gate and showed the short curly haired girl 'Sara' as he read off of her name tag, his pass that he had received in the mail a few days earlier, she waved him through with a bright smile that he reciprocated as he strode through. He was about to continue on his way to find Andrew when he stopped.  
"Hey! sorry to bother you but I'm new here and this is my first day, I'm looking for a guy named Andrew? He's supposed to train me but all I know is his name and I have no idea what he looks like or anything and I'm already running late and it would really help me out if you could maybe just point me in his direction?" Steven burst out in one nervous breathe.  
"Woah slow down bud" Sara held her arms out in front of her "I don't think Andrew is here yet, I haven't seen him come through but he's head of the reptile section which is just to your left and down those stairs, if you want to head down there and wait for him, he shouldn't be long!"  
“Awesome thank you so much!” Steven answered back showing off the best smile he could manage in his still slightly flustered state. “By the way, I love your hair!” He called to her as he swiftly made his way towards the reptile enclosure.

He slowly made his way down the stairs and entered the dark room, illuminated mostly by heat lamps and a few dimly lit ceiling lights, the room itself made him shudder, he hated reptiles, snakes especially those bad boys can fuck right off no thank you, sir! He probably knew the least about reptiles which made him slightly nervous considering the guy who was supposed to be training him was literally the head of the reptile enclosure, meaning he probably has a close relationship to these scaly boys, but everyone has to start somewhere right? Steven decided to walk around and take a look at all of them hoping to retain some information from the plaques on the front of the enclosure and maybe impress his superior with his 'knowledge.' He snickered to himself as he began to move further into the space, going right up to what he read to be a Corn Snake, an albino corn snake at that, named Eggs! That's so cute! Steven thought as he looked around for little Eggs in her cage, he found her curled in a ball in the front corner. "Wow, she's so small!" steven breathed to himself, absolutely memorized by Eggs and the intricate patterns strewn across her skinny body. Steven still hated snakes and he would never think Eggs was cute if she was out if her enclosure, frankly he would lose his shit, but she was fine in here. He watched her for a bit before moving on, quickly realizing that Eggs was the smallest snake they seemed to have as each one just got bigger and bigger. An Angolan python, looking to be about 4 feet long and extremely less cute than Eggs, a Brazilian Rainbow boa which although beautiful with the multicoloured sheen of its skin, apparently caused by light reflecting off of their ridged scales as told by the plaque, was also terrifyingly big at around 6-7 feet big, that was bigger than him and he did not like that one bit. He eventually moved on from the snakes and started towards the lizards, much more interested in them as most of them were small and could not hurt him. None of them could really hurt him because they were all in super secure containers but ya know, better safe than sorry!

••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Andrew knew he was late, he usually was and asides, he had nothing on his schedule today except for his usual routine with his favourite animals in the whole world. Nothing made him happier than getting to take care of animals, his job was something he loved to get up and do every morning and took very seriously. He walked up to the gate and greeted Sara with a nod of his head as he flashed her his pass. She gave him a big smile and waved him through,  
"Hey there's a boy here waiting for you, says he started today and you're supposed to train him or something, I send him down to your place already so he should be there" Sara stopped him as he walked through. Andrew stopped in his tracks, eyes widening  
"Oh fuck! I completely forgot that was today, shit sorry Sara ill talk to you later!" he sped off towards the enclosure hoping the new employee hadn't been waiting long and didn't have a bad impression of Andrew already. He stomped down the stairs and looked around over the cluster of people for a uniform. He spotted an Asian boy who looked slightly taller than him staring, hands and face pressed against the glass like a child would at the group of Gila Monsters.  
"Hi, are you Steven?" Andrew slowly asked. The boy pulled his face away from the glass and made to say something but froze as he did a once over of Andrew. Andrew in the exact same boat, absolutely entrapped by the boys dark brown eyes and the way they contrasted so beautifully with his, what Andrew could tell was once rose gold hair now turned more of a tinted blonde. He was gorgeous.

Steven, pulled out of his trance when he remembered he hadn’t answered the very pretty mans question spoke quickly “Um! Y-yeah that’s me, you must be Andrew?” Steven then held out his hand towards Andrew, smiling brightly at him, his previous awkwardness completely forgotten. Andrew took his hand, loving the way his calloused hand felt against Stevens smaller, softer one.  
"That I am, that I am" Andrew answered blandly but gave a small smile towards the boy to show his interest as he held onto his hand a little longer than necessary before releasing and dropping his own to his side.  
"Alright, guess we'd better get started then."


	2. The Antler Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven meets some interesting people and involves himself in a quite entertaining conversation while exploring some of the zoo on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only ever get the motivation to write when it's super late at night, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter its a little bit longer than the last one. I know everything is going really slow right now and nothings really happening but I just want to properly introduce characters, theres a lot of them, and actually form the start of a relationship with some of them instead of just ghosting past them, so this will be a bit slow so sorry about that, Steven will actually get to his job next chapter and meet Adam and some other characters and then the story will probably start progressing more and more, so after chapter 3 is when we'll really get into it. Also I have a ton of motivation to write so I might write and release chapter 3 relatively soon so maybe look forward to that later tonight/today (whatever timezone you're in)! Hope you enjoy

“So first things first I’ll take you on a quick tour of the place, show you where you’ll be spending most of your time but I’d assume you've been informed that you will have to be able to move around alot and help out with different enclosures and what not.” Andrew let out a steady stream of information that shook Steven back into the real world. “What enclosure are you stationed for again?”  
“Um, the Butterfly House, the person I talked to said that's usually where they station the newbies because it’s too hot in there so no one likes to keep that job but i'm cold constantly and I LOVE bugs so i'm pretty pumped for it to be honest!” Steven relayed back to Andrew with a bright lookin his eyes. Andrew perked up at his statement smiling as he said   
“Oh perfect! That's the next building over so we’ll hit that last, but anyways let's get going”  
Andrew started up the few steps that led back to the main path and made on his way, Steven hurried after him with an excited hop in his step excited to finally see some animals.

The first stop they made was to the “Eurasia” section which Andrew so called it, which held tigers, snow leopards and even red pandas which were one of Stevens most favourite animals in the whole world, they're just too cute not to love! Andrew watched Steven as he pressed his face yet again against the glass as if to be as close as he possibly could be to the red pandas before eventually pulling him away and onto the next place, Destination Africa! Andrew often did tours around the zoo and subconsciously slipped into his touring persona as he started talking about the enclosure in a way that would for sure intrigue guests, had there been any asides from Steven. “As you circle around the African Savannas huge baobab tree, you’ll find prickly porcupines, busy meerkats, tall giraffes and swimming hippos. In the summer, the building’s airplane-hangar doors open, connecting the building to the outdoor exhibits – savannah style – with zebras, giraffes and ostriches all roaming together.” Steven smiled softly and listened endearingly as Andrew kept going, Steven nodding his head every so often to show he was very much indeed listening to and engaged in everything Andrew was saying. Andrew talked about the enclosure and its animals for a bit longer until they exited the building, Steven in a little bit of awe as to how Andrew knew and remembered so much about not only the animals but the whole zoo itself.   
“How do you know so much about everything here I thought you were just the head of the reptile room?” He asked.  
Andrew smiled at him “Well when I first started here a few years ago the zoo desperately needed a tour guide, so they gave me a script of short descriptions on the animals, the enclosures, and common questions asked. By now obviously I’ve memorized it and done a bit of my own research to expand my knowledge and answer more pressing questions, but yah touring was one of my first positions here so I didn’t have much of a choice but to learn.” Andrew laughed as he finished his explanation, a deep but soft laugh that had Steven blushing for reasons unknown to himself, he looked away from Andrew and tried to compose himself as they headed towards the door.

They walked along the path banting slightly back and forth getting to know each other a little bit  
“I can’t believe that out of all the animals in the world, sheep are your favourite!?” Andrew exclaimed through laughter  
Steven laughing as well attempted to defend himself “Hey! Sheep are super cute, make super cute noises, and are super fluffy, what’s not to love about them??”  
“Yea I guess! But still it’s a weird choice, it suits you somehow though.” Andrew looked him up and down analysing him almost. Steven turned away with red cheeks for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.   
“Andrew there you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere” A new voice yells out, a shorter person running towards the two of them, “we’re waiting on you to start this meeting which i'm assuming you’ve forgotten about” Andrew paled, a look of realization flooded his face   
“Oh shit! I’m so sorry Ryan i’ll be right there just give me two minutes shit i’m so sorry!” He whipped back around to face Steven as who he assumed to be Ryan, just rolled his eyes fondly and made his way back in the direction in which he came from, “Steven! I’m sorry to leave you like this but newbies aren’t allowed at meetings, I don't know why, not my rules, but just head back to the Butterfly Room its the building right next to the Reptile Room, a guy named Adam will be in there, he’s super nice, got a beard and glasses you won't miss him, I’ll come back and check on you after my meeting, sorry again!” He rushed out all at once while slowly walking backwards and turning around into a full on sprint after he finished, leaving Steven a little bit baffled at what had just happened.

Steven made his way in the direction he and Andrew were headed before he abruptly left so that he could see the rest of what the zoo had to offer. He walked through the Penguin Plunge building where he saw all sorts of adorable penguins playing with each other, he visited a room full of almost every bird you could ever imagine, he didn’t stay there for very long as he was not very fond of birds but still wanted to familiarize himself with the zoo so he would have some sense of where to go in case he was ever needed somewhere. The last enclosure before the Butterfly Room was where they kept all the horned/antlered animals, Steven noticed a tall, lanky man standing by the fence talking to a group of kids and decided to join in the talk, as he walked up he overheard a conversation going on between the man and a child who understands horns, but can't seem understand how antlers fall off and then grow back.  
“So, the animal dies, then the antlers fall off?” the little boy, obviously confused questioned the zoo keeper,  
“No, they fall off, and then a new pair grows while the animal is still alive.” The tall man answered as calmly as he could, Steven could tell he was barely holding on though, this conversation must have been going on for quite a while he thought to himself.  
“But the animal dies?”  
The man let out a frustrated huff of air “No.” he paused for a minute, thinking before he continued, “It’s like losing a tooth. You lose one, and a new one grows in, but this happens to some animals one a year.”  
“But the tooth fairy makes me lose my teeth.” The child still confused retorted.  
“Well, the antler fairy makes them lose theirs”  
“And then she takes them right?”  
“Yeah!” The man looked extremely relieved that the conversation was finally getting somewhere.  
The child looked at the object in the man's hands and pointed “But then how did you get those one's?”  
“Well, the antler fairy brings them to the zoo so we can tell people about them” He answered quickly, falling into the flow of the conversation easily now.  
“But what about Santa?”  
The keeper lost his relieved look as it quickly turned confused “Santa?” he questioned the child.  
“Yea, doesn't he like to keep the antlers from his reindeer?”  
“Oh! Yah, he keeps some of them but gives the rest of them to the antler fairy.”  
“Ohhhhhh that makes sense.” finally the boy seemed to grasp the sense that the animals did not indeed die when they lost their antlers. The teacher that was with the kids eventually ushered the kids off towards the next room while Steven made his way up to the man who had entertained him for a slight moment with that delightful conversation.   
The man looked up at him, tiredness clear in his features “Kids man, they’re so stupid sometimes.. I’m Shane, you must be new here, I am too, well sort of, I started about 2 weeks ago but i’m not allowed at meetings yet so I guess i'm still new” Shane stuck out his hand towards Steven who took it with ease, grateful to have another newbie to hopefully connect with and help him ease into the whole place.   
“Yah I am new, I’m Steven” He smiled at Shane and dropped his hand to his side. “I gotta say man, the way you handled that was crazy good, I would have had no idea how to explain that to him”   
Shane laughed at that, “Thank you thank you, honestly I just put myself in the mind of a child and let my child brain take over the conversation, makes explaining a whole lot easier.”   
“That’s smart I’ll have to try that if the time ever comes.” Steven laughed back playfully before adding “I should probably head to my station though I think someone's waiting for me there, it was awesome meeting you though! I’m at the Butterfly Room for now if you ever want to stop by!” Shane smiled again, he sure is a happy guy for someone who exudes tiredness.  
“Alright good luck on your first day dude! And same goes for you, I’m usually here and it’d be nice to befriend someone whos still in the newbie boat like me.” He waved as Steven made his way towards the Butterfly Room which wasn’t far from where he just was, ready to actually start his first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Again as I said in the previous chapter if there is anything you guys would like to see happen or anything I should change or work on just let me know and I might take some ideas into consideration! Thanks!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked that and want me to continue, I don’t have much to say except for, let me know if you want this to continue, if so hit me up with some ideas and I might incorporate them into the story depending on which way it goes!!


End file.
